Star dust
by Crazybird101
Summary: The star dust covered sky above the Great Tree of Ga'Hoole was truly a sight to behold for most owls lucky enough to see it. The moon was full and blue-no clouds seen around for miles. It was perfect. Too perfect...


**Warning: Pre-LoTG movie, OOCness, Allomere/Strix Struma (Hey. We need new shippings sooner or later), Owl Romance (But nothing mature)**

**I do NOT own LOTG. **

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**X.X**

The star dust covered sky above the Great Tree of Ga'Hoole was truly a sight to behold for most owls lucky enough to see it. The moon was full and blue-no clouds seen around for miles. It was perfect. Too perfect...

A rather lovely Short-eared owl perched on the highest branch the tree had to offer. Staring up at the star covered sky silently. She would often catch a glimpse of young owl couples flying by together. Giggling or exchanging chaste kisses amongst the privacy of the green leaves that covered the crown of the large tree. This was just one of those nights couples, young and old, decided to spend the night together in hopes of getting "lucky".

Struma hated it.

Although she was happy for the owls who managed to find true love, seeing them together is a painful reminder that she herself had no one to love. There was no one to cuddle against while resting in the hollow. No one to listen to as they crooned loving things into her ear slits as she pressed her body closer to his. No one to make love with. What was there to love? Certainly there must be an owl out there for her. Any owl!

She sighed to herself in her own self-pity before looking up at the blue full moon. A blue moon such as this was a rare sight these days. What caused the moon to be blue, she didn't know. But she always found herself attracted to the deep blue aura that surrounded the moon as it casts its pale blue light upon the Great Tree and the water surrounding it.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" a voice asked behind her.

The Short-eared owl instinctively spun around, expecting to find one of her students recoiling back slightly by her sudden reaction. Or perhaps another ryb who felt pity towards her after seeing her up here all by herself. Struma relaxed when she recognized the slightly older owl standing not far from her. It was another ryb alright. A large, light-gray, Great Grey owl stared at her calmly through slate-gray colored eyes.

"Oh, Allomere, it's only you." Struma said before turning away slightly in embarrassment. "I didn't hear you coming." she said, trying to keep her voice in its usual firm tone. The older owl churred softly.

"I was just passing by when I saw you all alone. So I decided to drop by and see if everything is ok." Allomere said as he walked up and stood beside her.

"Thank you. Everything is fine." Struma replied, "I just needed some time to myself. That's all."

Allomere raised his gray brow up slightly. "On a lovely night like this?" he asked, "Surely you must have someone with you to spend it with."

Struma narrowed her eyes up at the Great Gray slightly. She wasn't trying to look or be aggressive, but she was starting to get a little annoyed. "You know for yourself, Allomere, that I have _no one _to spend any night with."

"What about your students?"

"They don't count." Struma replied, "They're only students and owlets. They've had enough Strix Struma for one night."

At this, Allomere laughed. "Oh, Struma, you crack me up." he churred.

Struma frowned at this. She was trying to be serious here. "Does it _look like _I'm trying to be funny right now?" she asked in her usual stern monotone.

Allomere's laugh was slowly reduced into soft chuckles before he finally calmed down. It looked as though he ignored Struma's question, for he looked up at the blue moon next silently. Struma felt her slightly growing temper ease down and she too looked up at the moon as well. Silence fell between the two and no words were exchanged for what seemed like an eternity.

"You know what causes the moon to turn blue sometimes?" Allomere suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

Struma cocked her head curiously. "No. What?"

"According to an old friend of mine up in the north, a passing comet tends to leave a trail of particles behind that sometimes eclipses with the moon. Giving off that blue color."

"Mmm." Struma was impressed, "Interesting. I never knew you knew that sort of thing, Allomere."

"I can be full of surprises at times." Allomere churred in reply. Turning his head over to look straight in to Struma's eyes. The Short-eared owl felt her heart skip a beat she stared into those charming gray eyes of his. Those eyes told a story. What story? She wasn't so sure. Allomere must've felt the same way because he too had fallen silent. "Have looked at yourself in the water?" he asked in a whispered voice.

"No." Struma whispered in reply.

"You're very beautiful. Beautiful from most of the other owls I've met."

"Hmph. You probably say that to all of the girls you meet." Struma replied almost curtly.

"Perhaps." Allomere agreed, "But you're different. You're not like most owls, Struma. You have a history that's managed to catch my interest..."

Now it was Struma's turn to raise her brow up. "A history as in what?" she asked.

The Great Gray smirked. "You were a trouble-making owlet. Always lazy and doing things that didn't make your parents too proud. That wasn't until they sent you to Little Hoole as punishment and in hopes of turning you into something much more. And you proved your worth in the Battle of Little Hoole. Thus earning you the name Strix Struma."

Struma was speechless. He knew all of that about her? She rarely talked about her past with anyone. She couldn't help but blush slightly when she saw the pleased expression on Allomere's face as he watched her stammer a bit. "H-how did you know all that?" she asked.

"I have my sources." Allomere replied. His eyes then narrowed down on her and he brought his face a bit closer to her's. "Tell me, Struma, is there another owl in your life?" he asked.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. 'Is there another owl in your life?'" he repeated.

Struma surprisingly felt a little too ashamed to reply. She's never had another owl in her life. Always concentrated in her role as both a ryb and a Guardian, she never took the time to try and get a little close with another owl. Perhaps that's why she hasn't found love yet? Perhaps it _is _her fault she hasn't found any. She was a bit surprised when she felt a beak suddenly rub against her cheek in a small preening gesture.

"Look at me, Struma..." she heard Allomere whisper.

Finally, the Short-eared owl turned her attention over to the other and shook her head slowly. "No." she said softly, "I've never taken the time to even look for one..."

"Mm." Allomere replied.

Struma tensed a bit when she felt his beak gently press into her cheek once more and rubbed itself up and down in a soothing manner.

"Don't feel ashamed. I haven't found one myself." Allomere whispered, "That's why, when I saw you all alone, I decided to come by. No one deserves to be alone. Especially you, Struma."

"..." Struma said nothing in reply. Only allowing herself to fall into deep thought.

"Struma..." Allomere said softly, almost shyly. "Do you want to spend the night together? Just this once?"

"... I'd like that." Struma replied. Giving him a small smile. Allomere gave her a small smile in return.

The two stayed perched on that branch for the rest of the night. Looking up silently at the moon and the stars that covered the sky like a blanket. Struma, feeling a bit nervous, shyly pressed herself against the Great Gray's warm body. To her surprise, and relief, he wrapped one of his large wings around her.

She smiled.

End

**X.X**

**See? I didn't take things to the extreme right away :D**


End file.
